<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows and Safety by sir_writesalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794458">Shadows and Safety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_writesalot/pseuds/sir_writesalot'>sir_writesalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super 4 (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Gareth cares about Archibald okay?, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_writesalot/pseuds/sir_writesalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Archibald knows that Gareth will always be there to protect him, even if it's only just shadows scaring him.</p><p> </p><p>One shot featuring Sir Gareth and Sir Archibald.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sir Gareth/Sir Archibald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows and Safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Gareth sighed for the upteeth time,<br/>“Come down here, Sir Archibald. I can assure you it’s perfectly safe.” He stared up at the scared man who was curled up on top of a bookshelf, knees tucked into his chest. How he managed to get up there Gareth would never know.</p><p>“A-A-Are you s-sure?” He stuttered, not moving.</p><p>“Yes. I’m very sure. No scary monster down here.”</p><p>There was a pause as Archibald lifted his head to peer over the edge at him before he quickly moved back,<br/>“N-No, it’s far down. I’m stuck.”</p><p>Gareth sighed yet again and looked around. There was a small rounded wooden table with a single leg to the side that he moved up to and dragged back over to the bookshelf. He pushed it up against the bookshelf then carefully stood up on it, now able to see Archibald properly,<br/>“You’re not stuck. Here.” He held his arms out.</p><p>The redhead gazed back at him before he moved closer, letting Gareth gently pick him up bridal style,<br/>“See, you’re alright.” The knight gave a soft smile to the man in his arms.</p><p>A shadow moved up against the wall and Archibald suddenly squealed. He latched onto him tightly, squirming to bury his face in the man’s chest,<br/>“It’s there I just saw it!”</p><p>“No Sir Archi—!” The sudden action made Gareth stumble backwards, foot gliding off the table. The rest of his body followed and he landed on the ground with a thud, arms wrapping around tightly to the smaller man to protect him.</p><p>Archibald pulled his head back to look at him,<br/>“O-Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry! A-Are you alright?!” He panicked, eyes widening. He covered his mouth in shock and fear over what he had just done.</p><p>“Yes, yes…” Gareth grumbled under his breath, grunting in pain as he sat up, “How about you, are you okay?”</p><p>He gave a small nod and glanced up at over where he had seen the shadow before,<br/>“I- I just thought I saw something.”</p><p>Sir Gareth carefully got to his feet and placed the knight down, pulling out his sword,<br/>“Where?"</p><p>Archibald pointed over to another row of bookshelves and watched as the other man slowly crept towards it. He held his sword tightly in his hand as he began to see a black figure move about.</p><p>As he peered around the bookshelf, he gave a small sigh and slid his sword back in its sheath,<br/>"It's just the castle's cat, Sir Archibald." He spoke, watching as said black cat stared back at him before it strode off.</p><p>"O-Oh, I-I’m sorry…" Archibald mumbled, gaze lowered in shame. His hands were held up against his chest, index fingers touching as he suddenly felt warm and embarrassed.</p><p>Gareth sighed, moving back up to him,<br/>"Just promise me that you won't make any sudden actions like that again, alright?"</p><p>Archibald looked up at him before moving forward and wrapping his arms around him in a soft hug,<br/>"I-I suppose I'll try… Thank you for helping me."</p><p>Gareth felt his face warm up slightly,<br/>"May I remind you this is highly informal?" He mumbled a little.</p><p>"That's alright." He simply said. He enjoyed the safety and warmth from him. It was nice to know he cared about him, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Gareth was always there for him when others weren’t.</p><p>He gave a small giggle, looking up at him,<br/>“You’re like my teddy bear. You protect me when I’m scared and you’re warm and cuddly.”</p><p>That's when Gareth's face couldn't seem to handle it anymore and an explosion of red shot across his face. It almost startled Archibald since he had never seen this from him before.</p><p>"I-I-I- Er…" He stammered. This also made Archibald nervous. Gareth, stuttering? Oh dear, had he just broken him…? “T-Thank you?”</p><p>Oh dear. Now Archibald was giving him that concerned face. That blasted worried face with those large round eyes of his. He was never going to be able to recover from this.</p><p>He paused,<br/>“W-We should get going. W-We’re still on shift, of course.”</p><p>Sir Archibald moved back and gave a nod,<br/>“Alright.” A smile formed on his face and Gareth glanced away. The last thing he wanted was the blush to stay on his face on display for all the knights to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Super 4 fanfic. Nice :)</p><p>Also my first fanfic.</p><p>Thoughts would be really appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>